


Fallen Sabertooth Fairy

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Natsu Dragneel in the Sabertooth Guild. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	Fallen Sabertooth Fairy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[FSF]**

**Fallen Sabertooth Fairy**

**[FSF]**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X782**

Natsu Dragneel could forgive being passed over a mission and had even learned to forgive being underestimated, but he couldn't simply forgive Mirajane and Elfman Strauss for what happened to Lisanna, even if they were her siblings. In another life, perhaps Natsu would've reacted more understandingly, but in the one he was living, he just didn't have the heart to rationalize the misfortune that had been placed on the Guild.

"Lisanna is dead?" He seethed when the still injured siblings completed their story. Gaining everyone's sad attention on him, Natsu stared straight at Mirajane and her younger brother with no small amount of anger, even loathing. "And you have the gall to come here as if you two aren't responsible for it?!"

"Natsu!" The Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, barked in authority. "Don't you dare place the blame on them!"

"Why not?!" Natsu snapped in kind. "Mirajane just admitted that her reckless plan led to Elfman committing what could best be described as fratricidal manslaughter! If anything, these two selfish idiots should be turning themselves in to the Rune Knights for what they've done, but instead they came here as if it's no big deal!"

Balling her fists in anger through her tears, Mirajane refused to let that accusation slide. "It is a big deal! We just came her because we figured you deserved to know first before we did anything else!"

Still crying, Elfman tried to calm things down. "We know you're upset, Natsu, and believe me, we're sorry, but you don't have to- "

"I don't want to hear a single word out of you double-crossers!" Natsu roared, feeling more than justified to continue his harsh critique of the Strauss Siblings, but was punched in the face by an enlarged fist courtesy of Makarov's Magic.

"Natsu, you better stop being like this, or I'll have no choice, but to expel you from Fairy Tail until you finally grow up." Makarov ordered coldly.

The whole Guild was silent at Makarov's words, never expecting that he would put someone he cared for like a grandson in such a position. However, once Natsu got back on his feet, he had an option of his own to announce.

"I quit and I'm never coming back." He declared with no offer of compromise. Burning away his Guild Mark, Natsu turned to Happy, who looked lost for a moment before deciding to follow his role model's example, regardless of the collective sadness in the Building.

**[FSF]**

**Hargeon Town, July 2, X784**

"And that's why Happy and I aren't Fairy Tail Mages anymore." Natsu concluded his story to the blonde girl paying for his, Happy's, and Minerva Orland's lunches.

In the two years since Lisanna's death, Natsu and Happy decided to find a different approach and came across the smalltime Sabertooth Guild, who's Master at the time had an objective view of what defined a "strong Mage" and was willing to ignore one of his top Mages being an abusive father, if it meant his Guild would one day be the strongest in Fiore. Feeling bad for young Minerva as well as desperate for a new occupation, Natsu and Happy decided to blackmail the Master of reporting Minerva's father to the Rune Knights unless the two of them and Minerva were welcomed into the Guild followed by having both the Master and Jiemma Orland arrested, anyway, which lead to Minerva becoming the Master of Sabertooth by default of being strong and organized enough for the job. Having supported each other ever since, Minerva came with Natsu and Happy to confirm the rumors of what sounded like a Dragon in Hargeon before they confronted the lowlife who hoodwinked Lucy among others. While it was disappointing that Igneel wasn't in Hargeon at all, Natsu was nonetheless glad that an imposter was disposed of followed by getting food as a reward.

"That sounds sad, Natsu." Lucy admitted. "Sorry that I asked."

Natsu was quick to dismiss it. "It's fine. Happy and I have learned to move on. In fact, I actually don't regret leaving Fairy Tail for more reasons than one."

Happy then cut in. "That doesn't mean that we don't want to be on good terms with them ever again, though, but Sabertooth definitely isn't a bad Guild."

Minerva chuckled. "Look on the bigger picture, everyone. If Natsu didn't leave those idealists, then he and I probably wouldn't have met."

Sharing her seductive look, Natsu replied. "And we couldn't have that."

"Not at all."

The two then kissed to Lucy's embarrassment and Happy's exasperation.

"Do they do this so intensely all the time?" The former finally asked the flying cat.

Happy just looked cryptically at her. "Just be thankful you didn't hear them having their first time last December."

**[FSF]**

**Decided to mix this with a "Natsu leaving Fairy Tail" idea when I saw that FFN's Indra Sparrow had a community for that kind of stuff. Sorry that it took so long to write again. I guess I lost my focus for a bit. I'll do what I can to do better at it, though.**


End file.
